Heat
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. Everyone needs a little heat now and then. Slash.


**Title**: Heat  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Everyone needs a little heat now and then.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warning<strong> Slash. Quil/Embry.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
><strong>AN**: This is another one of those that started out as a drabble... "turn the heat on" and ended up as a one-shot.

Heat

Embry snarled as he launched himself at the rouge vampire. On the other side of the treaty line he could see the Cullen's waiting to see if he would bring the rogue down. He snapped as the rogue grabbed his fur and threw him into the stone of the cliff. Any small bones that were broken immediately healed. But then he was grabbed again, his leg snapped both broken and out of the socket. Embry howled in pain, snarls and howls echoing from his pack. The rogue threw him and his claws grappled against the rock of the cliff before he went over the edge.

_QUIL!_

Em, no!

He was falling, unable to stop his fall as his body hit ledges that stuck out from the cliff. He whimpered as something else broke, he could feel his bones cracking. Embry's head hit a particularly sharp rock and everything went black. He didn't even feel the cold of the water as he fell in and was swept under the waves.

Quil skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff looking over knowing that the rest of his pack had the rogue covered. He could already hear the leech's skin cracking and breaking. His eyes searched the ledges praying Embry had caught himself on one but all he saw was the blood on the last.

_SAM!_

_Go, we'll finish here_, Sam ordered.

Quil's heart thudded in his chest as he looked across the ravine. His eyes connected with Bella's leech and he remembered that he could read mind's. Quil projected his thought's, he needed their help just this one time… if Embry was unconscious he wouldn't be able to swim, he would drown. _Please, help_, he pleaded.

He watched as the leech frowned but then nodded calling out to his two brothers. Quil jumped down the cliff, using the ledges until he reached the lower land he could run on. The three vampires ran on the other side, keeping an eye out for the missing shifter.

Quil was getting more worried the further they went. If Embry reached the ocean… and the water was freezing this time of year. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue, hell they had just been cliff diving the day before. But if he were unconscious his healing would have been hindered and being underwater while unconscious for an extended period wouldn't be good.

"I see him!" One of the vampires's called. It wasn't Bella's, but the big one. Quil's eyes searched the area the vampire was pointing. Finally he spotted Embry; he was back in his human form, caught between a rock and some fallen trees. He couldn't tell if he was unconscious but since Embry wasn't trying to get free and his head would go under for longer than necessary Quil betted on not.

Quil whined, pacing the small patch of ground he was on. There was no way to get to Embry but to swim! Before he could figure out another way to get to Embry one of the leech's jumped into the water. Quil could only watch in amazement as it pulled Embry free and swam him across the water to a small space where Quil could reach down and take hold of Embry's arm or something, which he did. The leech didn't come any further as he pulled Embry from the water, in fact he swam back to the other side and his brother's helped him out of the water.

_Thank you_, Quil thought before he phased back knowing it would be easier to check Embry for injuries. The three leeches's stayed on the other side, watching, and waiting. Maybe they knew they were still needed? Quil didn't know. But as he looked over Embry he knew the elder leech would be needed. Embry's leg was broken and dislocated. His head was still bleeding and his skin… it was a shade or two paler than normal. But what disturbed Quil the most was his temperature, he was cold to the touch.

"Get Carlisle!" Edward yelled. The smaller leech, the one that had jumped into the water, took off running. "Quil!"

Quil's head snapped toward the two standing on the other side of the water. How did they know his name? Edward rolled his eyes. Right… mind reading… stupid question.

"Is he breathing?" Edward called. Quil looked down at Embry, leaning forward over his lips.

"Barely!" He called back.

"He probably has water in his lungs! Turn him on his side and rub his back until Carlisle can get here!"

Quil nodded and did as Edward said. It was weird to be working with the leech's like this… it was one thing to chase a rogue on one side while they were on the other but they had saved Embry… Embry coughed, water pouring from his mouth.

"That's it Em, get it all out baby," Quil encouraged softly. Embry's skin was still to cold.

"Quil!" He turned and looked over his shoulder as Sam came running up, Carlisle Cullen right behind him. Carlisle was the only leech allowed on their land since he was the only doctor who could treat them. "How is he?"

"His right leg is broken and dislocated, he's got a head wound, unconscious and…is cold," Quil replied.

"Cold?" Sam questioned frowning. Carlisle kneeled at Embry and Quil's side looking the injuries over.

"I'll relocate his leg but then we need to get him back to someone's house and turn the heat on. I think his unconsciousness is effecting the normal heat you shifter's have. We need to get him warmed up until he wakes up or it kicks back in," Carlisle stated.

Quil nodded. "My house is closest," he answered.

Carlisle relocated Embry's leg and then picked him up. "Lead the way." Quil got to his feet, he and Sam running in front of Carlisle leading the way to Quil's house.

Once inside the house Carlisle got to work on Embry's leg and checking him for other wounds. Quil turned the heat up and pulled on a fresh pair of shorts, getting another pair for Embry. "Will he be okay?" He asked.

"His temperature is improving," Carlisle assured him. "I'll feel better when he wakes though."

Just then Embry turned his head mumbling Quil's name. A blush rose to Quil's cheeks but Carlisle just gave him a kind smile and nodded to Embry's hand so Quil took it, raising it to rest against his cheek. "I'm here Em."

Embry's eyes fluttered. "Embry, it's Dr. Cullen, can you hear me?" Embry swallowed and slowly nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…cold…sore…"

"Can you open your eyes for me?" It took a moment but finally Embry blinked at him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Carlisle watched as the wound on Embry's head started to heal right before his eyes. "Incredible… I doubt you will have a concussion in a few moments but you should still rest." Carlisle looked at Quil. "Stay with him, keep him warm, wake him every couple of hours for the next six. If anything else happens call me."

Quil nodded and squeezed Embry's hand. "Thank you, and tell the others too." Carlisle nodded and got to his feet, Sam showing him out the door.

"Thank you Carlisle who knew we'd ever have to turn up the heat for a shifter?" Sam mused.

"Impossible things happen everyday," Carlisle chuckled.


End file.
